Moments
by India Simba
Summary: Bonnie centric moments with Mason and Damon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This first installment is Bonnie and Mason, it's very short and downright sexual! Critiques are most appreciated.

* * *

He kissed the column of my neck. Fever. My skin felt feverish from his touch. His lips soon sought out mine. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth- marring the flesh; staking my claim. A hand grasped my ponytail, pulling the tie off. When my hair fell out of its capture, the same hand grasped the back of my neck. He was firm and masculine. I felt his cock swell against my stomach.

Touch. I had to touch him. Closer. I grasped his ass- pulling him closer. He broke off the kiss to pull my shirt off. I quickly resumed the kiss before diverging him of his shirt as well. I ran my nails upward on his abs- causing him to shiver oh so slightly. A grunt and he was lifting me onto the counter. Panting, my chest heaved. My breath hitched when he went to work on removing the sweat pants. I waited for him to remove my panties next; instead his mouth found my mound through the lace. I ground my pussy into his face the best I could- wishing he would remove the barrier.

" _Please_" I moaned.

I could feel him smile; slowly he licked me. Denying me.

" Mason… _Please_."

I reached for him, grabbing a handful of hair. I pulled his head back and pleaded with him. I waited on baited breath, when he removed his belt and then his pants. I slid off of the counter, slipping out of my underwear before falling to my knees. I pulled the boxers down. I had to move back slightly unless I wanted to be smacked in the face by it.

My mouth watered in anticipation. He bent down to unhook my bra. Mason tossed it somewhere. I liked the underside while massaging his balls. I sucked one into my mouth, his knees buckled. I returned to lavishing his cock with wet kisses. I sucked on the head _hard_. Inverting my cheeks from how hard I sucked. I worked my way to swallowing more. I had to stick my tongue out and lay it flat against the underside of his dick in order to fit all of it inside. He reached down and stroked my cheek, I looked up at him with my nose touching his hair.

" _Fuck_" He swore

He loved it when I gazed up while sucking him off. A hand reached around and found his ass crack; a single finger found an opening. He groaned and pulled me away. I licked my lips as he pulled me away. I licked my lips as he pulled me to my feet. Spinning me around, I had to brace myself against _that _counter. He slipped a finger in and then two more before replacing his fingers with his cock. I buckled, meeting him thrust for thrust. He grabbed a fistful of hair; making my back and neck arch. I pleaded for him to go harder. I needed more, always more of him.

We switched positions. He lifted me, I briefly admired the bulge of his biceps. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as I reached down to line his cock up with my cunt. He thrust up; I hung on enjoying the ride. It built, more and more. With one last hard thrust, his seed spilled into me triggering my release to coat my thighs and his cock. He held me for a beat before setting me down. My legs were numb and my mind was at ease. He kissed me affectionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling. He picked me up bridal style and carried us off to the bedroom.

Dinner could wait.


	2. Lazy Mornings

_Short interlude between Damon and Bonnie. Promise these will start getting longer- trying to get back into writing again. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or read these moments! Also, I am open to suggestions or ideas._

* * *

Birds were chirping, jumping from branch to branch. They sang of lover's past and future plight. A squirrel uncovered the acorn he had hid from the harsh winter while the sun attempted to penetrate the blinds of the Bennett residence. A toned leg draped over the much paler one, limbs were tangled and if she moved any closer, she'd be practically one with him. She nuzzled his neck in hopes of taking more comfort from him. Her movements woke him up his sleep. Blue eyes blinked away the night's slumber and took in the form of his Bon Bon. He managed to extract his arm from under hers to caress her cheek.

" M-morning." Bonnie mumbled. She pulled away slightly to stretch out her limbs before tangling them with his once more.

He kissed her gently, admiring the way her lips molded to his, every sigh and moan of contentment he committed to his memory.

" Morning." He wanted to consume all of her and her him.

He went for another kiss. Bruising, he wanted to mark her. Only the covers concealed them as he worked her over and over, bending her body to his will. His fangs sought out the sweet ambrosia. Bite. He had to bite her and when she ranked her nails down his back, it only made him bite harder. She reached for the small knife on the nightstand. She could feel him grinning as he took more from her. When he pulled away she used her new toy to make a cut along his neck.

He could just rip open a vein for her, but where was the fun in that? Greedily she sucked at the wound in tempo to his thrusts. She tossed the knife away, so she could grasp both cheeks. She sucked and squeezed faster. His grunts grew more animalistic as he grew closer, his thrusts more ragged. Bonnie released his neck to vocalize how much she enjoyed it. He stiffened, if he was alive his heart would be racing. She sought out his mouth to kiss him tenderly, her tongue lazily mingling with his. He pulled out, allowing some of semen and juices to drip out. She was too tired to care. He rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. They drifted off back to sleep.

He preferred to be sleep the day away anyway.


End file.
